The Undying
by Skye.Griffin
Summary: DG 'Sink your teeth into my neck. Taste my blood in your mouth. Drink the life from my veins. Make me undying like you.' A storming night at Hogwarts can lead to the unexpected between a silver eyed snake and ruby haired vixen.


A/N: Its a oneshot, very naughty, not for the youngins, it is pre HBP. The idea to write this just hit me and i typed it all out in a few hours and now i am posting it right away. I have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes. R&R cause i will love you and it makes me happy. I hope you enjoy this one, thanks for reading, and leave me a note on what you think. muwah

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of it because i am a creature of the night. hint hint.

* * *

The clouds in the sky hung heavy with rain on a chill October early evening. Dark clouds rolled in from the east threatening a merciless storm for the night. The winds howled through the trees sending all living things into hiding.

The halls of Hogwarts were baron except for the echoing of steps on the stone floors. A seventh year young man staked the halls in the night. He was clad in the darkest ebony attire. A green velvet cape, clasped at his neck with a silver snake pendant, billowed behind him as he strode. His hair slicked back appeared a white gold with each strike of lightning. His skin was the palest white like snow in winter. Behind his silver eyes a storm brewed. Tonight this creature of the night was after blood, sex, beauty, and love.

He stood in front of a portrait of a portly lady in a pink gown with her coffee curls tied back. Her old eyes looked down upon the figure in front of her.

"Password?"

"Acerbus voluptas"

The hinges creaked as they gave way allowing him to enter. The common room was empty nay a low fire in the hearth. Glimmers of red and gold passed his vision. Thunder was heard bellowing behind the castle walls. He ascended the spiraling stairs case till he reached an oak door baring a single name.

"Alohomora"

The lock clicked as he slipped through the doorway with ease. A single candle flooded the blackness of the room with light. A body lay in the four posted bed next to the glowing light. The man walked as if on clouds to the side of the bed looking upon the girl. Her eyes were closed deep in slumber. A book lay open upon her lap. His hand leafed across the pages, lifted the book from her body, and placed it gently on the nightstand. He looked down upon the girl admiring her indescribable beauty.

Her creamy calves and thighs held the power to make any man fall to his knees. Her nightgown hugged tight to her curves. The breath in her chest made her supple breasts more and more alluring as he continued to gaze. Small beads of sweat clung to the cleavage peaking from her gown. Underneath the silky skin of her neck he could see her blood pumping through her veins causing him to throb. Her lips were begging to be taken by his. Her skin was a blushing pink. The candle made her ruby curls blaze in his eyes. He ran his finger delicately over her arm and entwined his hand with hers. Cupping her flushing cheek in his other hand he planted a kiss on her lips. The lashes of her eyes fluttered open. The grey storm of his eyes gaped into her mysterious dark topaz eyes. She grasped his hand tight and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"Draco" she moaned into his mouth.

"Ginevra" he whispered as he traced his finger along the trail of the vein on her neck.

Their tongues continued to dance as the storm raged outside. Draco pulled back, whipping around removing his cape tossing it carelessly into a corner. Ginevra stood removing her nightgown over her head, leaving her only in black laced panties and bra. A growth formed in Draco's pants seeing her stand so uninhibited before him.

Button by button Draco slowly undid his shirt revealing his chiseled torso. His hands leisurely reached to his belt but Ginevra could no longer handle the wait. She hastily went to his side whipping the belt from his slacks pulling his pants down to his ankles leaving him only in his black silk boxers. Like lightning Draco removed his shoes and lifted Ginevra into his arms and placed her on the bed.

Lying on top of her Draco trailed kisses along her jaw line down her neck. He licked up her pulsing throat wanting to taste her more than ever. Reaching behind her back he unhooked her bra tossing it into the darkness. Her breasts were begging to be teased as Draco placed his lips on her nipples causing then to harden. Ginevra's body arched as pleasure coursed though her body as Draco sucked her firm nipples. The feeling of her lace panties through his silk boxers, cause Draco's manhood to throb with anticipation. He pulled her panties to her ankles as she pulled down his boxers. Draco's lips once again met her as they fiercely began to kiss again. Ginevra opened her legs beckoning for him to penetrate her.

Years of seduction had led to this moment. Since they had first laid eyes upon each other there was a growing lust. Their bodies moved rhythmically as the heat began to rise. Ginevra sucked on his lip and bit down cause blood to drip. She licked across his lip taking the blood into her mouth. As Draco watched her do this continuing to pleasure her body, two sharp teeth descended from his mouth. She kissed him running her tongue across his fangs.

"Draco" she cried in ecstasy. "Sink your teeth into my neck. Taste my blood in your mouth. Drink the life from my veins. Make me undying like you."

Draco continued to plunge deeper and deeper inside of her. The vein in her neck pulsed harder and harder. His daggered teeth skimmed across her skin taking its final stab. Ginevra yelled out in pain and bliss digging her finger nails into his back as they both reached orgasm. Draco continued to drink the blood from her veins as she gasped from the pleasure still running through her body. She felt weaker and weak as each moment passed.

Finally Draco released from her neck and looked at her radiating beauty. Beads of sweat clung to her lips as he longed to lick it off. His bloodied lips came crashing down on hers while his hand reached for a dagger on the nightstand. He took the dagger and prodded it into his wrist allowing her hungered mouth to take in his blood. She drank his blood all the while staring deeply into his eyes. He pulled his arm away when she had had enough. Her body was already ready for more love.

She kissed across Draco's torso till she reached his pulsing lips. He devoured every inch of her as she lowered her self onto him. She went quickly and then slowly building up friction between their bodies. They stared into each others eyes not blinking once until they both erupted in tremendous pleasure as lighting and thunder crashed around them. Both were weakened from pleasure and the loss of blood as the coiled into each others arms.

Draco looked down at his beauty her skin was now white as the snow as his. The bold ruby of her hair now grabbed your eye. She had become one of the undying and now they were united together. Her blood ran through his veins and his blood ran through hers.

"Now we can be together for eternity, my love." Draco murmured into her delicate ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Six years of stolen glances and hidden love. Six years of never speaking and never being together. Yet each knew what was in their hearts. Now they were bound and would never lose each other again. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginevra and they both fell deep into slumber as the storm disappeared into the distance.


End file.
